


Come and get me

by The_dyslexic_owl



Category: Call of Duty, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, Modern Warfare 2, modern warfare
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dyslexic_owl/pseuds/The_dyslexic_owl
Summary: Roach is held captive, lucky for him his team is on their way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My beek haven't been used for writing in quite some time.
> 
> Spesial thanks to Spklvr for corecting my dysletic ass

Roach gasped as another blow was sent to his stomach. His hands tied up to the ceiling spreading them to each side, leaving him open for attacks. He whimpered when the next blow hit his rib, cracking it at the very least.

“Tough one, eh?” one of the men spoke. “That’s fine by me,” another one said as they took turns hitting him.

The bastard hit him right on the cracked rib, causing him to ball up in pain. Just as the second punch was about to hit, the door busted open. A few quick shots and they were all down, leaving only the one right in front of Roach, who got behind him using him as a shield as he pulled a knife up to his throat.

“You fuckers think you-” Before he could finish that sentence Ghost had fired off a headshot.

“Bloody hell mate!” Roach yelled. “ Ya could have hit me!”

“You doubt my aim?” Ghost laughed. Roach had been so surprised to see ghost that for a moment he had forgotten that they’d stripped him naked before tying him up. But now that the fully clothed Ghost stood in front of him, he couldn't help but blush. It didn't help that he had a crush his comrade.

Maybe it was just his imagination, but he could've sworn he saw Ghost check him out. Ghost took a few steps forward, grabbing the side of his cheek.

“You okay mate?” he asked, and this time he really did look at his body. Roach convinced himself he just looked for injuries.

“My ribs may be broken, but I'll survive…” he said. “but um…. I'm a bit chilly.” Unable to look him in the eyes, he looked at his restraints instead.

“Ya shouldn't walk around naked then, mate,” Ghost chuckled and cut him loose. He couldn't get free fast enough. Ghost’s fully clothed body rubbing against his exposed body started to make his length twitch. One of many kinky fantasies he had had over the years.

“Thanks,” Roach said as he quickly grabbed his uniform.

“All okay up there?” Soap’s voice yelled from downstairs.

“We're all good. Coming down now!” Ghost yelled back.

“You should have waited for backup instead of going all Rambo on these guys,” Roach said as he quickly got dressed.

“They were too slow. I figured they’d kill you off if I didn't hurry.” Ghosts eyes hadn't left him since he cut him down. It's not like he had self-esteem issues, but he couldn't help blushing.

They didn't meet much trouble on their way home, with the exception of teasing “the new guy got in trouble again” jokes. “Because our fearless captain have never been in the hospital,” Roach commented back. Earning a good chuckle from Ghost.

 

Beside the take it easy and get some rest recommendation from the doctor, Roach had only fractured one rib. If Ghost hadn't come when he did, the next punch would have broken it clean in half for sure. He praised his luck, but still felt his face get hot when he thought of Ghost’s body rubbing against him as he cut him loose.

“Fuck.” he mumbled. He had just taken a shower and was about to drop the towel wrapped around his waist, when he heard a locker open a few feet away. He jumped in surprise and the traitorous towel fell to the floor causing him to trip on it and fall flat on his back.

“Oi ya alright there, mate?” Ghost asked. Looking at his fallen comrade, Roach grabbed the towel and covered up. Laying naked on the floor spreading his legs was the last thing he needed.

“Didn't hear you come in,” Roach said

“Few do,” ghost said and offered a hand to hoist him back up.

“You live up to your name,” he laughed.

Ghost didn't respond and went back to his locker. Roach wondered if he would take a shower, and he couldn't deny it would be nice to see just how muscular he was, or what he looked like underneath that mask. It would only be fair. After all Ghost had seen him butt naked twice in one day.

But no. Ghost just put his equipment in his locker and sat down to change his boots.  
“What? You suddenly become shy or something?” Ghost asked.

“Huh? No eh…” He looked away as he realized he'd been staring at Ghost.

“I can close my eyes if you're too shy to change in front of me,” Ghost mocked.

“Shut up, ya bastard,” he mumbled.

“What was that?” Ghost asked and got up.

“Eh-” Before Roach could mutter a response he was quickly pressed against the lockers and Ghost, barely any room to breathe with Ghost’s hands pressed up against the lockers on each side of his head.

“Is that any way to speak to your superior?” he asked in a husky voice. Roach’s hands were pressed against the locker almost as if he hoped to push the lockers back, to give him a little more space. It was then his towel decided to fall again. He didn't have any room to bend down and pick it up.

“Is that any way to speak to the man who saved your naked ass?” Ghost was close enough he could feel his breath through his mask. Roach swallowed as he tried to find his voice. Ghost had a reputation for being scary-looking, but now he somehow made him both scared and horny at the same time.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered. Ghost narrowed his eyes. “Sir! I'm sorry, sir!” Roach said with whatever confidence he could muster.

He pleaded with the gods that Ghost would back up a bit before he got a boner right in front of him.

“Okay then,” Ghost said as he slowly moved and walked back to the bench. The cold air hit him as the other man's body no longer warmed him. He quickly decided that he wasn’t going to pick up that cursed towel and that he’d rather just quickly get into his boxers.

As he buckled his pants he turned around. “You know, sometimes you're a real…” It shouldn't really surprise him, but Ghost had vanished without a trace, leaving him alone in the locker room. “Bastard,” he mumbled.

 

As soon as Roach's head hit the pillow he fell asleep. When he opened his eyes again he was back in the enemy base. He was tied up like before and just like last time Ghost came and saved his ass. But this time, he didn’t untie him.

“Ghost...ya going to untie me, buddy?” he asked with a nervous laugh. Ghost kept quiet. He took slow heavy steps towards him. His hand grabbed his upper torso and slowly moved down and around his body, as Ghost walked slowly behind him, his gloves feeling rough against his own bare skin.

“You've been a bad little soldier,” he whispered in the ear as he stood behind him, fully clothed and with an obvious tent in his pants. “What are we going to do about that mate?” Ghost growls in his ear. Both his hands were traveling down his torso towards his own fully erect dick.

“I think I'm gonna have to-”

Knock knock

And just like that he woke up; Ghost’s last words still ringing in his ears as he looks confused around.

“Hey Roach!” a voice outside his door asked.

“Coming,” he replied, sitting up in his bed, both hands on his face trying to rub the sleep away.

He opened the door and saw his captain in the doorway, “Tried catching you at the doc. They said they'd already discharged you. Ya allrighte mate?” Soap asked.

“Yeah. Just a minor fracture. I'll be fine,” Roach said. “No reason to stick around in the hospital for that”

“I see. Want to head out and grab a few drinks?”

“Ah sure.” It wasn’t like he was going to fall asleep again anyway.

“Great. Come on, mate,” he said and placed his hands on his shoulder. “First round's on me”

 

A good chat, a few pats on the back and two beers was enough for Roach,

“You're heading back already?” Soap complained.

“Yeah, I'm heading to bed. Long day, you know? See you later.”

“Okay, take care. Leave me all alone. It's fine,” Soap joked

“Oh you won't be alone for long.” Roach laughed and as he headed out he tapped a girl on the shoulder. “See that man over there? He's a bit lonely.”

“He's kind of hot,” she said.

“And fantastic stamina," he said winking. She giggled and walked over to him. Roach waved goodbye and Soap toasted him in return. The Captain wouldn’t be alone that night.

He only wished he could say the same for himself.

 

As he walked into the main room on his way back to his dorm he saw Ghost watching TV. “Anything good on?” Roach asked.

“Nah just the game,” Ghost said.

“Ah, well… I’m heading to bed,” Roach said, but his legs were planted to the ground. After a while Ghost looked over at him.

“Sure you’re okay?” he asked. This was one of the few times Roach felt that Ghost seemed concerned. And maybe it was the drinks he’d had, the dream, or the times he’d been exposed to Ghost over the last 24 hours. Maybe it had just been a really long day.

But for whatever reason, he suddenly felt like putting the cards on the table. He walked over to Ghost and sat on top off his lap, legs spread. He grabbed the bandana and lifted it over Ghosts noise and gave him a kiss on the lips. Ghost didn’t do anything to stop him. When Roach had given him the first kiss on the lips, he parted to see Ghost’s reaction. Those warm brown eyes of his pierced through his soul. Was he angry?

Ghost’s hand went behind his head and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss. He was a really good kisser. Ghost unbuckled Roaches belt in a moment and pulled out his dick. He didn’t need many strokes before Roach began moaning in his mouth.

He’d never had a man do this to him, and maybe he would have thought about it twice if this was someone else, but it felt natural given that this was Ghost, his masked comrade. Ghost broke the kiss and started kissing his neck instead.

“Fuck,” Roach said.

Ghost’s lips were attacking his neck while his hand had a firm grip on his dick. Then he began to move his hand in languid strokes, stopping at the top now and then to rub the head with his thumb. Desperate whines would escape Roach’s mouth, making Ghost chuckle.

Roach could feel Ghost’s own hard penis press against the fabric beneath him.

“Simon… I'm so close!” He gasped. It wouldn't be long. Just a few more strokes, but then Ghost stopped. For a moment he thought it might have been because he used ghosts real name. Was that a no no? Ghost sat up, lifting him up and brought him with as he started walking.

“Woah!” He knew Ghost was strong but still. They walked back into Ghost’s room, which was the closest, and he put Roach on the bed.

“Turn around!” Ghost’s voice was filled with lust. He got on all fours in the bed and watched Ghost unbuckle his pants. He didn't take them off, just pulled them down a bit. He heard a bottle pop opens and a soft squishy sound. It must be the lube he thought. He started to get a bit nervous, as he hadn’t had sex with a man before. But he'd been the one who started it and he wasn't going to put the brakes on now.

He got behind him in the bed and put two cold fingers inside his ass. “You’re a bit tight here mate. It’s been a while?” Ghost asked.

“You could say that.” He hesitated before saying the next part. “It’s kind of my first time with a man.” Ghost stopped fingering him.

“Well,” he said. “No wonder you’re so horny.” Ghost laughed before he completely removed his fingers. “Move around.”

“Why?” Roach asked.

“It’s an order!”

Roach felt stupid for saying it. He should just have kept his mouth shut. He got on his back and looked up on Ghost, his cock erect. He couldn't look Ghost in the eyes. He felt like he’d tricked or betrayed his comrade into sex.

“Look at me!” Ghost said, though it sounded more like an order. He looked up at him at last. Ghost removed his mask completely. It turned out he was a very handsome man. He had some deep scars on his face, but they didn’t detract any beauty from him. Ghost leaned down, keeping eye contact with him as he licked the base of the cock to the top.

“Fuck,” Roach mumbled.

“Later,” Ghost chuckled. “Right now we’re celebrating the loss of your virginity,” he said with a devilish smile. Before Roach could say anything else, the entire member was down his throat, making Roach gasp. He gripped the sheets as he tried for dear life not to come.

“Fuck. I’m… I’m gonna come!” he gasps,

Ghost loved seeing Roach clutch his fingers in the cheets. Gasping for air and moaning his name, his real name. Simon… nobody called him that anymore. He liked the way Roach said it. So desperate, so close to coming. Then he came, and Ghost swallowed it all. He sat back up and watched as the smaller man slowly got a hold on himself again.

Roach’s head started to clear. No woman had given him such a fantastic blowjob before. “Y'alright there mate?” Ghosts voice was still husky.

“Of course,” Roach replied and noticed Ghosts hard penis touching his thigh. Did he expect a blowjob in return? Handjob? He took his hand over to stroke his comrade. However Ghost just removed his hand.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll get my release,” he said playfully. He’d never heard this tone in Ghost’s voice before. He liked it. It was like seeing a new side of him. One few, if any, had seen before.

Ghost grabbed the lube and gave it a little squeeze. The two finders returned inside of him soon after. If stung a little but overall it was a great sensation. However, Ghost’s erect penis was way bigger than just two finger, not to mention his own penis. He felt a little envious. Not only was his beautiful comrade bigger than him in body mass, even his penis was bigger than his own. How could one man be blessed with so much?

A soft moan escaped his lips, and to his surprise, his own penis seemed to be eager for round two. He tried to contain his sounds. It wasn’t that he felt uncomfortable of the noises he made, but maybe his comrade didn’t like it or prefered someone who didn’t moan like a porn star.

“Don’t hold back,” Ghost said, “I quite like it when you unravel.” Watching the smirk on his face and his bright blue eyes giving him a piercing look filled with lust, he almost didn’t notice that he had three fingers inside of him. He wouldn’t last as long the second time around.

Ghost pulled out his fingers. “Now you can turn around,” he said. Roach did as told while Ghost lubed up his penis. As he stood on all fours, Ghost leaned into him from behind, grabbed the head and pushed it upwards then he whispered in his ear, “I’m going to ride you so hard.” He laughed and nibbled his ear.

Then he leaned back and his hand slowly trailed Roach’s spine until it smacked him on the ass. Roach sharp inhale gave Ghost another laugh. He pressed his penis just above the hole, and let it slide sling his crack, teasing his virgin partner.

“Fuck, just put it in!” Roach said and pressed his ass backwards.

“Eager are we?” Ghost’s hand gave him another smack on the ass. Roach bit his lip. All traces of nervousness had left him. Now he just really wanted the older man to fuck him.

“Please, just…” Speech was getting difficult. He was too in need. “Put it in me!” He knew it came out a little whiny, but it seemed to turn Ghost on as he felt the cock twitch against his ass. “Please put your dick inside me, Simon!” If Ghost was going to tease him, then why not tease a little back.

Roach leaned down on his elbows, making his ass stick up even more. “Fuck, you're so needy.” Ghost’s husky voice made Roach's own dick twitch. “Fine, I’ll put you out of your misery.” He laughed and slowly pushed his dick inside his ass.

The sensation of the huge dick slowly being pushed inside didn’t hurt as he’d expected, rather it felt good. “Oh fuck that’s good,” he mumbled. Ghost got a smile on his face as he slowly went almost all the way out before slamming back into Roach, making him gasp. “Oh fuck!” Roach moaned.

Ghost really loved the sweet sounds his comrade made as he kept slamming into him full force. The horny and needy sounds he made was even more beautiful than he’d expected. He’d just assumed Roach was a quiet man. Straight too, but Ghost was happy to be proven wrong on both.

He noticed Roach trying to jerk off. “Oh no, you don’t!” he said smiling and smacked his hand away.

“But I need to come,” Roach gasped. Ghost grabbed his torso and made him stand up on his knees. His bare naked body pressed up against Ghost's fully clothed one.

“Then come for me,” he said in his ear as he started sucking on his neck. His hands dug into his hips.

“Oh fuuck,” Roach moaned. He loved how bossy Ghost was, and this new angle just hit all the right spots for him. His huge dick inside of him, the balls smacking his ass, it was just too much. Ghost’s breath had increased; he had to be close too.

Then Roach came. This time way harder than the first. He gasped for air as his untouched penis spit out all the come he had left. The sounds of his partner coming tipped Ghost over the edge and came too.

They both collapsed on the bed, side by side. They didn’t say anything; just laid there enjoying the aftermath of a wonderful fuck.

“So, how does it feel not being a virgin anymore?” Ghost asked after a while.

“Shut up you bastard.” Roach hit him on the arm and laughed.

 

 

Thanks for reading! **Comments** and **kudos** inspires me to write more~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roach lost his virginity to Ghost. Now Roach want more than just their one night stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Spklvr for checking my spelling it <3 
> 
> Also if you want more works like these, leave a comment and kudos~

Roach had woken up alone after their night together, and was now a bit unsure how he stood with his lieutenant. He lied in bed for a while, just remembering Ghost’s facial features; those gentle brown eyes. The sun peeked through his curtains. He walked to the window and opened it.

 

“Fuck,” he mumbled as he closed it again. This must have been the hottest day yet this year. Maybe he should just stay inside with the air condition instead. Then he spotted a familiar face outside, or rather a familiar mask. Maybe a quick trip outside in the heat wouldn’t hurt.

 

 

The moment he stepped outside a wall of heat hit him. Roach walked out and saw a few guys play football, nearly everyone topless.

 

“Hey Gary. Wanna join?” One called out.

 

“Nah, I’m good,” Roach replied.

 

In the shade a few meters away he saw Ghost. That beautiful muscular man with just his boots, pants and mask on. It wasn’t his regular mask, but rather a scarf that hid the lower part of his face. Skull patterns of course, god forbid he look like he wanted to start a conversation. Roach decided to join him. Small butterflies fluttered inside of him as he walked up. Questions started raising, _maybe there was a reason he’d sneaked off in the night._ Should he abort mission? Too late. Ghost saw him.

 

“Madness running around like that in this heat,” Roach commented at the players.  

 

“Sure is,” Ghost replied.

 

He sat down in the shade next to him. “Fuck, it’s hot.”

 

“Water?” Ghost reached out, handing him a water bottle.

 

“Thanks.” He grabbed it and had a sip. Ghost’s piercing eyes was on him the entire time.They sat there in silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but a conversation wouldn’t have hurt.

 

“So you had a good time?... you know...last night when we...uh,” Roach asked nervously.

 

“Fucked.” Ghost said matter-of-factly, his eyes now looking out in the distance.

 

“Yeah.” Roach could feel the heat rise to his cheeks, and Ghost didn’t help the conversation with his silence. “So?”

 

“It was good.” Ghost seemed like he smiled underneath the scarf.

 

Roach nodded as if to agree. _It was good huh? What kind laidback answer was that? It’s not like they had finished a run or something._ “So who was your first.” Roach asked. He knew it most likely was too personal for Ghost to reveal, but he couldn't help thinking about it.

 

“Hmm? Jealous?” Ghost teased.

 

“Sort off.” Roach smiled a little for himself. “Mostly I just think about the lucky bastard that got to bend you over.” Ops. Maybe that was a little too much. Definitely too much. _Fuck._

 

“Is that so…” Ghost said calmly. “That’s something you want to do with me?”

 

Roach blushed. “Of course I would love to bend you over and fuck you. Any place, any time.” If he was going to embarrass himself, might as well go all out. “I’ve … liked you for quite some time,” he mumbled. He couldn't bring himself to look at Ghost right now. His face had to be burning red.  

 

“Honestly I need to know where you stand on this… thing we had.” Roach said. He could feel the other man look at him in his peripheral vision. It was like he’d ripped off a bandage, and now it feelt kinda good. He’d put the cards on the table and felt proud of himself.

 

Ghost stood up. “Come with me,” he said.

 

“Where are we going?” Roach asked, but Ghost just gave him the follow me sign with his finger.

  


 

They walked back into the main building, the cool air refreshing. Ghost opened a door to an empty storage room. It had some windows, a few unused desks and a whole lot of storage crap.

 

“I’m glad I didn’t scare you away last night,” Ghost said as he closed the door and locked it.

 

“You left,” Roach stated as he leaned on a dusty desk.

 

“Didn’t want to wake you,” Ghost said as he walked closer. “You looked so peaceful in your sleep.” He stopped inches away from him. Roach could feel his comrade’s body heat as Ghost spread his legs and placed himself between them. “You know,” He purred into Roache’s ear. “When I woke up, and saw you lying next to me, completely bare.” He pulled down his mask and licked his throat, one long slow lick. “I was so ready for round two.” He whispered in his ear then proceeded to nib on it.

 

“Fuck.” Roach mumbled. It didn’t take much for him to get turned on by his dear lieutenant.

 

“That’s the plan love.” He laughed.

 

A hand slipped behind his head and pulled Roach into a passionate kiss.

 

“The windows,” Roach mumbled.

 

“What about them?” Ghost asked as he kissed his throat, working his way down.

 

“Someone could see us.”

 

“Let them.” Ghost’s hands were now unbuckling the belt for better access. He was down on his knees, pulling Roaches pants down to the floor. There was an obvious dent in his pants. Ghost looked up at him as he started sucking on it. This was beyond frustrating, having his hot mouth sucking him, but being limited by the fabric, keeping him from feeling the soft texture of the mouth.

 

Roach cursed underneath his breath. “I’m never wearing underwear ever again,” he said.

 

“I love the sound of that,” Ghost replied. “Knowing you walk around commando, hoping I’ll give you a blowjob is quite the turn on.” He smiled and pulled down the last piece of fabric standing between them.

 

Ghost grabbed the dick and licked it from the bottom to the top. “I might even have a permanent hard on, knowing your sweet ass want me so badly.” Then he took him in whole and Roach moaned from the sensation.

 

“S-Simon,” Roach gasped as he pulled him off his cock, “I’ll come if you keep this up.”

 

Ghost gave him a devious smile and stod back up, giving him a deep kiss. Roach could taste himself. “Turn around love.” Ghost’s voice was husky and it was obvious that he had his own hard on now.

 

“Sorry, handsome,” Roach said and pulled a very surprised Ghost around. Leaving Ghost on the table with both hands on the table and back to his lover. “It’s my turn to ride you,” he said and smacked Ghost’s ass.

 

Ghost laughed. “I love the new confidence.” He made no attempt to retake his former position.

 

Roach pressed his very hard and erect penis against Ghost’s ass. His hands opened his pants and pulled out Ghost’s very frustrated penis. He sucked his neck as he slowly started to jerk him off.

 

“You’re sure you haven't done this before,” Ghost moaned.

 

“Jealous?” Roach taunted him.

 

“There’s a condom in my right pocket. Put it on and fuck me.” Ghost’s voice was filled with lust.

 

“Ai, lieutenant.” He fished out the condom before letting Ghost’s pants drop down at the floor. Ghost leaned down on his forearms, using the desk for support, as he spread his legs. Roach spread his asscheeks apart and rubbed the entrance on each side with his thumbs. The pink little hole widened in anticipation of the pleasures to come. “Such a pretty sight there mate.”

 

Roach used his teeth to open the condom and spit out the wrapping, in one fast swoop he grabbed his dick and rolled it on. He slowly circled the entries with the tip of his dick, watching as Ghost tried to push his ass backwards onto the cock.

 

“Roach, would you just stick-” Then he gasped as Roach did just that, his hands on Ghost’s hips as he started repeatedly slamming into him. “Fuck!” Ghost moaned. Roach wished someone would walk past the windows and see how his lieutenant writhed with pleasure as he kept slamming into him.

 

A hand slid down to Ghost’s dick to jerk him off. It wasn’t long before they both came and the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing as they recovered from their little adventure.

 

As they both had recovered they started getting dressed again. “So where does this lead us?” Roach asked as he pulled the t-shirt back on.  

 

“I’m not much for public displays of affection,” Ghost replied as he pulled his pants back on. “However, I’ll give you all the affection you need when we’re in private.” Ghost buckled up his pants. “If you’re fine with that, then I think we could give this a try.”

 

“Deal,” Roach said and walked up to give him one last kiss before heading out the door.

 

 

 

The squad headed out from the briefing room. Roach was about to walk out the door too, when two strong arms stopped him. Ghost pressed him against the wall, pressing their groins together. “Commando?” he asks.

 

“Yeah,” Roach replied as he expected Ghost to take off his mask to kiss him. To his surprise and frustration, Ghost just replied a quick “good” in his ear then backed off and walked, following their team, leaving Roach with a frustrated tent in his pants.

 

“Fuck,” he mumbled to himself..


End file.
